


Low-key Night

by Minuete



Series: Random Drabble [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Post-Episode: s07e19 Hollywood A.D., Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minuete/pseuds/Minuete
Summary: How Mulder and Scully decided to spend their time after the horrendous movie with the bureau credit card.





	Low-key Night

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt cuddling time: in the water/in the bath
> 
> I lack the creative juices to write smut though I enjoy reading it.

“Of all the things we could do with the bureau’s credit card…” Scully sighed as she lifted her right leg to peek at her toes above the bubble bath. She had them painted a dark shade of pink that didn’t go unnoticed by Mulder.  
“Ordering room service and enjoying a luxurious bath with me in a 5-Star hotel doesn’t tickle your fancy?” Mulder murmured quietly in her left ear. He placed a light kiss upon her neck before reaching for his champagne flute and took a quick sip. He felt her relax against him, sinking a little deeper into the tub. Loose strands of hair tickling his chest.  
“I’m not complaining,” she purred as she ran her hands up and down Mulder’s thighs, feeling him flex his quads before finally relaxing under her ministrations. Mulder let out a half-chuckle, half-groan as he stilled her hands with his twining their fingers together.  
“The night’s still young, Scully,” he said. She untwined their hands and twisted herself around to rest her head against his chest, her arms snaking around Mulder’s upper back. She felt his back muscles contract as he shifted to accommodate her new position, scooted himself slightly away from the tub wall, and rested both his hands on her lower back.  
“What do you have in mind?” she asked smirking against his chest. She felt his left hand travel up her back, creating its own trail as it languidly made its way to her chin. Mulder tilted her head up as he leaned down to kiss her, filled with possibilities and promises of what the night could hold.


End file.
